Fate Is An Elegant, Cold Hearted Whore
by Mizt
Summary: AU. Allen Walker soon finds himself falling for his therapist, Lavi Bookman. Fate is an elegant, cold hearted whore indeed. But when he realizes Lavi's not as perfect as he initially thought, what will young Allen Walker do? Laven. Rating will go up.
1. Prologue

_I just keep getting idea after idea for stories. And there all LavixAllen. Not that's a bad thing, ke ke ke. No one knows how much The Spill Canvas inspires my writing. Seriously. I only get ideas when I'm jammin' out to them. Probably because all of their songs are about love, loss, heartbreak, and sex :D. Eh, I'm emo :P Oh, and the part about_ _'he looked like a rabbit when he would chew his food' is actually the way my friends describe the way I eat. And I thought it fit Lavi perfectly, and again: ke ke ke. As always, R&R and constructive crit. are welcomed._

* * *

_Fate is an elegant,  
Cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown_

My therapist.

That's all he was. That's all he was _supposed_ to be.

He wasn't like normal therapists, though.

He was always casually dressed. Faded jeans, usually black, torn converse sneakers with signatures of his friends and bands he had met, he had both ears pierced and would wear a gold hoop in each, a blue head band, a slim-fit shirt of one of his favorite bands or video games, and black cross on a long silver chain that hung half-way down his chest.

But what stood out most about him was his vibrant crismon-colored hair. It would always stick up in various, awkward positions, like he had just rolled out of bed and didn't bother to comb it. He had a few stray strands that would loosely fall over top of his head band and cover most of his right eye. He would always get offended when people would ask what hair-color product did he use on his hair. He would puff his cheeks out in frustration and insist that it was his natural color. I thought it was adorable.

Everything about him was adorable.

And when I say everything, I mean _every last little thing he did_. His smile. His laugh. His emerald orbs. His slim, somewhat feminine, figure. The way he would naw on his bottom lip when he was deep in thought. The way he would furrow his brows when confused. The way he would subconsciously twirl his hair inbetween his fingers when something was bothering him. The way he would bite his nails when nervous. The way he puffed out his cheeks when frustrated. How his ears would turn a little shade of rose when embarrassed. Down to the way he looked like a rabbit when he would chew his food.

Perfect. Beautiful. Amazing. Wonderful. Fantastic. Those are just a few words to describe him, though they would never be enough to fully express him.

Though I knew it was wrong and I knew nothing would ever come of it. Therapists weren't allowed to form intimate relationships with their cilents. I figured it was just a crush that would quickly fade. Puppy love if you will. Then my feelings started to grow. They transformed into something much more than just a simple crush.

I had fallen in love with my therapist.

* * *

The snowy-haired young man sat in an unbearably uncomfortable wooden chair, his elbow propped up on one of the arm rests, head bent and resting on his palm. He had been waiting an hour now for the receptionist to call his name for his appointment. It was close to ten in the morning and right now all he wanted to be doing is to be laying in his bed asleep.

He mentally cursed his guardian for making him come. His exact words were; _'You need some fucking help. It's been nine years and you're still mourning the lost of your adoptive father. You're twenty! You need to go find yourself a woman, get laid, live a little. Not staying cooped in your room all day, moping around like the idiot you are. I'm getting you a damned therapist.'_

Now, Cross Marian's not a heartless man. Er, well...he's not _as_ heartless as he seems. He actually cared for Allen. He just chose to display it differently. Being a good friend of Mana's, he was the only one who would take Allen in after he passed. Cross wasn't the best person to live with. He was deeply in debt and would have Allen get jobs to work it off. And once Allen made enough to catch his debts up, Cross would blow all his hard work and put himself back into debt. Though it annoyed Allen that _he_ had to work to pay off Cross' debts, he never complained. Cross did provide him with food, shelter, and a place to lay his head down everynight.

So, that's why Allen Walker was sitting in the lobby of Bookman & Bookman Jr. Therapy. Not that he hated the fact that Cross made him get therapist. He hated the fact he would now have to get a second job to pay for it. Therapists weren't cheap and this place was no exception. Though the Bookmen were one of the top therapists in the city, they were also the most expensive.

"Allen Walker."

Allen groggily got to his feet and trugged his way towards the door leading to the therapist's office. He opened the door and looked around the room. It was painted a deep red with dark brown wooden floors, making the room somewhat dark. There were dimly lit lamps scattered across the room giving it some light. In the middle of the room was a lounge. Allen had seen enough movies to know that that was where he would be laying, telling the therapist all his problems. And a few feet away from the lounge, was an over-sized armchair. Sitting in the armchair was a tall, thin, crismon-haired man, scribbling on a clipboard. Hearing the door open and close, he ceased his writing and looked. Smiling, he got to his feet. Walking towards Allen, he out strecthed his arm for him to shake.

"You must be Allen Walker. I'm the therapist you'll be meeting with today, Lavi Bookman."


	2. Are You Listening To Me?

_Ehhhh, what's up? Been awhile, no? Yeah, college sucks. I haven't been finding time to write lately. And having writer's block doesn't help that. I've had half of this typed for like...a week now and just finished it. Sorry if it's a bit choppy and...sucky. I couldn't come up with nothing else. And sorry if Lavi and Allen seem OOC. But honestly, I don't care. Well, I do but that's the way I wanted it. Oh! I'm so thrilled. When I can pry my credit card out of my fathers hand, I'm ordering myself a D.Gray-Man. It has Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi and they're chibis! It's **so **cute, I swear! Okay, sorry for the randomness, I'm just super excited. As always, R&R and constructive crit. are always welcomed. Much love, xoxo._

* * *

_Constantly you're working through the mileage in my head  
Oh, I'm calculating, yes I'm sick of waiting_

Taking the crimson-haired man's, Lavi, hand in a light grip, Allen nodded slightly, indicating that he was said person. Letting go of Lavi's hand, his eyes darted everywhere besides his emerald-colored orbs. To tell the truth, he was extremely nervous at this particularly moment. He had never confined to anyone about his feelings. Especially when it came to the subject of Mana. Well, he did talk to his guardian's robotic pet, Timcanpy. Did that count?

"No need to be so nervous!" Lavi chuckled, patting Allen on the back. "Take a seat."

Doing as he was directed, Allen stalked over to the lounge in the middle of the room. Sitting down lightly, Allen propped both legs up, folded his hands in his lap, and leaned back, resting his head on the comfortable back of the seat. Twiddling his thumbs, he watched out of the corner of eye as Lavi took a seat as well while tearing off the sheet of paper he was previously writing, letting it carelessly fall to the floor. Placing his pen inbetween his index and middle finger, he looked up at Allen with a smiling face.

"Sorry that you had to wait. The patient before you was _very_ talkative. Attractive young lady, though she didn't know when to shut up. Told me every aspect of her life. Down to her kitten."

Allen quirked an eyebrow at the crimson-haired male. Though this was his first time visiting a therapist, he knew that they weren't supposed to disclose any information about a client to another. No matter how small the detail.

"I know what you're thinking," Lavi sighed, resting an elbow on his knee then placing his chin on his palm. "But..eh, what can you do, right?"

Lavi shot Allen another smile. Allen weakly returned it. He seemed like a very nice, welcoming person but honestly, Allen just wanted to get this over with.

Sitting back in his chair, Lavi propped his pen up on his clipboard. Ready to scribble down their conversation. "Now, I absolutely detest having to ask this question, because it's obvious why you're here but it's routine and I have to ask every client. Why are you here?"

Turning his attention to the ceiling above, Allen furrowed his brows and bitterly thought of the red-haired, psycho-ass man he lived with. "My guardian. He thought it would be good for me."

Lavi made a noise of understanding then Allen heard the sound of pen making contact with paper. After a brief pause, Lavi continued with his evaluation. "And why's that?"

Allen sighed and continued to intently gaze at the ceiling. Although it had been nine years, he still wasn't ready to put his feelings out on display. Especially to some complete stranger, therapist or not. That just wasn't the type of person Allen Walker was. He could clam up for a whole hour, refusing to talk. But once Cross found out he wasted his money (well, actually his money that Allen worked for, but still, he wouldn't be happy either way) there would be grave punishment. Deciding to be as brief as possible, he answered the question.

"He says I need help."

Again, the sound of pen scribbling on paper filled the room. Allen dared a look at Lavi. His head was bent in thought, a few stray pieces of his crimson colored locks falling in front of his face. Without looking up, he proceeded to ask his third question of the session. "Why does he think that?"

His man wasn't going to make this easy for him, was he? Allen knew it was his job to ask these idiotic questions, but still. Didn't he know when someone didn't want to answer them? Sighing, Allen pivoted his head so that he was now staring at the opposite wall.

"Because he says all I do is mope around. Or stay cooped in my room all the time."

"Is that the truth?"

"Somewhat."

"Why do you that, Allen?"

"Because..."

Allen trailed off his previous sentence. He was at a fork in the road now. He could go right and confined in Lavi, telling him why he was actually here and about...Mana. Or he could go left, his previous plan to clam up or be as brief as possible. Cross would surely have his head. It was a lose-lose situtation.

"Allen, look at me."

Slowly, and hesitantly, Allen turned his head to face the older male. He wasn't wearing a cheeky, goofy smile like he had been earlier. No, the smile he wore now was warm and genuine. Like he really did care what Allen had to say and he really wanted to help him.

"Therapy's a long process. You're not going to be fixed in one session like most of these morons like to believe. Hell, some people have been in therapy for years and still haven't made any progess. Now, I could sit here and force you into talking to me but what good would that do? It would only make you resent me and dread our meetings after this. I understand what ever it is that you have bottled up inside you must be a hard thing for you to talk about. Otherwise you wouldn't be so reluctant to talk about it. But I'm willing to sit however long and listen or how many more sessions to follow for it take you to open up about it."

Lavi paused, looking at Allen, that warm and genuine smile never leaving his face. Although he was just trying to be nice, Allen couldn't help but let out a low noise of annoyance and roll his eyes.

"Yeah, you're willing to do all that because it's your job. That's what you're paid to do."

Lavi lightly chuckled. "I didn't go to college to become a therapist for the pay, Allen. I did it because I really wanted to make a difference. I wanted to help you and others. Even if I only help one person in my whole career, it'd be worth it."

Allen snorted. What bullshit was he trying to fed him? "Yeah, right. You know how times I've heard that before? I bet if you weren't paid to sit here and listen to me whine, you wouldn't even bother."

Allen rolled his eyes again as he finished his last sentence. Averting his gaze back to the wall, Allen let out a sigh. What did this man take him for? Fool? Pfft. The crismon-haired freak couldn't fool him. He didn't give a shit about his problems. All he cared about was the money Allen was paying him to sit here for an hour. He was truly patheic. Making a living off of other's problems when they deeply trusted him. Disgusting. It was a good thing that he could see through the facade.

"You're on."

Startled out of his thoughts, Allen quickly twisted his neck so he was facing Lavi. He quirked an eyebrow, a questioning look on his face. Lavi folded his arms over his slender chest, tilting one corner of his lips into a small smirk.

"What?"

"I said you're on."

"I heard what you said," Allen growled in frustration. "I just don't understand what you're talking about."

"You said you bet if I wasn't paid to listen to you I wouldn't even bother. I'm taking you up on that bet."

Allen furrowed his brows in confusion. What was this man playing at?

Seeing that Allen was in fact thoroughly confused as to what the hell he was talking about, Lavi let out a sigh. Propping his elbow up on one knee, he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He leaned towards Allen. Smirking at the fact that Allen leaned away some, he snickered.

"What I'm trying to get through that brain of yours is that from here on out, you'll sessions will be free of charge. If this is the kind of game you want to play, I'll more than willing to join in. Besides, I never back down from a bet."

Shaking his head a bit, Allen quickly tried to fix the mess he somehow got himself into. "But I was just joking! I didn't-"

But Lavi held up his index finger to silence the younger male. "Like I said, I never back down from a bet. Joke or no joke. We're going to play this game, Allen."

"Won't you lose money?"

"Oh yes. And Gramps is going to furious. Honestly though, I could careless. I'm going to prove you wrong, Beansprout. But here's a piece of adivce, I _never_ lose any game I take interest in."

Lavi held out his hand, waiting for Allen to take it, sealing the deal. Seeing there was no way out of it, Allen took his hand while smirking.

"I thought therapist weren't supposed to give advice, _Lavi Bookman_?"

"You'll find out that I differ **greatly** from most therapists, _Allen Walker_."


	3. Reckless Abandonment

**A/N: **You're probably thinking: Holy hell, she's alive! I would be too if it was vise verse. I could sit here and type out a whole list of excuses to why I haven't updated in what...six months? But honestly, I don't have. No writer's block, haven't had the time, school, etc, etc...nothing all those lines. I've just been...lazy. Swear to ya. Everytime I would sit down in from of my computer I would be like 'ehh, I'm too tired for this.'

Anyways, moving forward. This chapter, in my opinion, sucks. Simply put. It's pretty much a filler chapter I felt I had to write. I couldn't come up with anything else. I'm pretty much lost the whole idea to where I wanted to go and my will to write. But maybe writing again will help me gain both back.

Anyways, enjoy! :smile:

* * *

"Sorry our session ran a little late today. Sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'm twenty years old; I think I can handle myself just fine."

"Eh, true true. But with that feminine body and girly voice, you need to be careful of the men leaving the bars."

Somewhat offended and blushing profusely, Allen Walker pulled his navy pea coat closer to his slim body. Lavi Bookman chuckled slightly at the younger man's pink tinted cheeks.

"Just kidding, _moyashi. _But seriously, you sure you don't want me to walk with you?"

"My name's Allen and yes, I'm positive. I only live about two blocks from here. I'll be fine."

"Alright…see you next Friday, Allen-Chan!"

Allen waved to the older as he closed the buildings door. Sighing slightly, he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and headed in the direction of his 'home'.

Thankfully, Allen silently thought, that it was Friday and that meant his obnoxious uncle would be at the bars. And was even better than that was he had tonight off. Thinking about all the junk food he could devour while watching a horror movie marathon without his uncle's drunken bitching, he quickened his pace, anxious to get home.

The usual twenty minute walk it took to get there only took less than ten minutes in his haste. Sighing contently, Allen rounded the corner into the driveway. Groaning, Allen stared at the familiar black, sleek, Mercedes parked in the middle of the driveway.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted, while hanging out the passenger side window. "Come on, we're going out."

Allen heard another voice emitting from the driver's side this time, sounding quite like 'get back in the damned car, baka'. He instantly recognized the harsh, accented voice.

Allen knew that there was no way Lenalee would let him refuse the proposal. Shaking his head slightly, he called to her; "Alright, just give me a few minutes to change."

Lenalee's face broke out into a huge grin and she disappeared into the car.

* * *

Fixing the collar of his slim fitting, pale yellow polo as he walked the remaining steps of the concrete walkway, Allen couldn't help but wonder where they would be going. Last time he went out on a Friday night with Lenalee and Kanda, it ended with Allen hanging out of the window of Kanda's (at the time) brand new car, puking his guts out. Lenalee sat beside him, soothingly rubbing his back and Kanda mumbling something along the lines of; 'damn moyashi, can't hold his fucking liquor.'

"Aw, Allen-kun," Lenalee cooed once Allen slid into the backseat, "You look so adorable! Doesn't he, Kanda?"

"He looks like a faggot," was the cold reply she received from the Japanese male.

"Kanda," she hissed while lightly slapping his shoulder.

"You don't look too manly yourself, BaKanda. With that nice _blouse _and those skin tight jeans, the men might mistake you for Lenalee's older _sister _if you're not careful."

The only response given was a low 'che'. Smiling, satisfied with practically leaving the hot headed Japanese speechless, Allen folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in the seat.

"So Lenalee, where are we going?"

"Well, Kanda wanted to go drinking. And since I don't like drinking and you're still underage and your last experience wasn't well, pleasant, I figured we could go to the club. That way Kanda could still drink and you and I could dance. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Though to Allen, it really wasn't. He absolutely detested clubs. He went once, after he turned eighteen because Lenalee insisted in was a right of passage to at least go to a club once after you're of age. They were full of nothing but horny, drunken guys and girls in raunchy, pieces of fabric that could hardly be considered clothes.

"Ooooh, I almost forgot! Allen-kun," Lenalee twisted around in her seat so that she was now facing Allen. She was wearing a huge, maniacal grin. Allen shrunk back even further into the seat, worried about what could possibly make Lenalee smile like that. "We're picking up one of Kanda's friends. I met him the other day and Allen, he's right up your alley! You'll be swooning over him."

"Oh?" Allen questioned quirking an eyebrow at Kanda through the rear view mirror. "Playing matchmaker now, are we BaKanda?"

"Fuck you, moyashi." Kanda grounded out through gritted teeth. "It was Lenalee's idea."

"What's his name?" Allen asked, completely ignoring Kanda's statement.

"Ask him yourself." Kanda took a sharp right turn that would have sent Allen flying across the seat if it wasn't for his seat belt. "Because we're at his house."


	4. I Got So Brave Drink In Hand

**A/N: ****I had every intention of finishing and posting this Saturday night but two things came up. 1) Writer's block sucks. Big time. 2) I was worn out from the FOB concert (which was amazing!) So here it is, almost five days after I originally planned on posting it. Annnnd, I was going to post this like an hour ago but American Idol came on. ADAM LAMBERT HAS MY HEART.**

**This chapter was fun to write. Though, I feel like after writing this chapter, it's turning into somewhat of a crack fic. I suck at surprises, no? Almost everyone guessed BaKanda's friend. Not that I didn't make it painfully obvious, though. I was thinking about making it Tyki so I could be all like BOOYAH! you guessed wrong. But I'm not a spitefully person, lulz.**

**And to answer a question a few people had asked: Yes, Allen's openly gay. Lenalee and Kanda both know. As for the comment Cross made in the first chapter, yes he knows Allen's sexual preference as well. He just won't accept the fact that a boy raised by him likes the same sex.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/favored this story or me. Seriously guys, you make me all warm inside. I just want to give each and every one of you a **_**huge **_**hug! You all make me smile and want to continue writing.**

**Speaking of which! I finally broke out of my rut. I feel like writing now and hope to get this story (along with my others) rolling! Oh, and any of you that read **_**Damn, You Look Good **_**new chapter will be up soon. There's only like three or four chapters left, though.**

**Another thing I would like to add in this note; the reason I picked Lavi as the therapist is for the simple fact that Lavi seems like he'd make an awful therapist. Seriously. I'm making sure I do everything in my power to make sure Lavi does everything that a therapist isn't supposed. Like, you're supposed to keep questions that begin with 'why' to a minimum or not ask them at all. And the way he dresses during sessions is totally wrong. And their **_**never **_**supposed to give advice.**

**Anyways! On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Katy Perry gets me in the writing mood :smile:**

**

* * *

**

"Blimey! This house is _huge!" _It had been years since Allen had resorted to using British slang but there just weren't any words that he could think of that could explain the size of the small mansion setting before him.

"I know right?" Lenalee squealed while turning around in the seat to face Allen with a huge grin. "He's loaded! And he's looks; don't even get me started on them! He's the total package, Allen. Sweet, funny, handsome, and has money! What more could you ask for in a guy?"

Allen could've sworn he heard Kanda mumbling some along the lines of 'is that the only reason you're fucking dating me?' But he couldn't help but chuckle at Lenalee's fan girlish example of the boy he had yet to meet.

"Well, bring him on then!" Allen exclaimed, smile matching the one Lenalee was wearing.

"Hold your hormones, fag," Kanda spat at him as he leaned back in his seat. "He just got off work not too long ago and he said something about getting dolled up or some gay shit like that."

"Your childish insults do nothing to my self esteem, BaKanda," Allen retorted while crossing his arms behind his head, the smile never leaving his face.

Kanda glared at the snowy-haired male through the rear view mirror. "You've really grown some balls lately, moyashi. Maybe in a few years and few more inches to your height, I might actually consider you a real man. Probably not, though."

Allen lazily waved him off as he glanced at the small castle again. Seriously, he had never seen a house this size! It had three stories, not including the basement or attic if it had either. Not only was it tall but the perimeter of it was massive. Not a one, not a two, but a _three _door garage. And he wasn't even going to get started on the beautiful weather worn brick that made up the house.

"Here he comes," Kanda said as he ceasing the dialing of a number on his cell phone. Probably said friend so he could threaten him to get his ass out here. Allen watched as the front door opened and closed, a tall figure emerging. He tried to squint through the darkness but it was no use since the porch lights weren't on and Kanda had turned his headlights off. Something about it kills the battery, which Allen found completely ridiculous seeing as he still had the radio pumping out the garbage he called music but whatever flooded the hostile male's boat.

As the figured approached the car Allen also noted that not only was he tall but slim with unruly hair that was pushed out of his face with a bandana of sorts, save for a few strands that hung over his right eye. He was casually dressed in what looked like a dark shirt and light washed jeans. Yeah, he had a habit of paying close attention to details.

Allen felt a nervous jolt in his stomach as the other reached for the handle to the back door. He had never been on a blind date before (could it even be considered that? Lenalee never said it was…) It seemed like he was opening the door painstakingly slow since he was excited/nervous to see the stranger and Allen wanted to shout 'just open the damned door!' but kept it in. First impression are everything, are they not?

And when the figure finally slid into the seat next to him, Allen wished he wouldn't have agreed to come. His jaw literally fell into his lap as the emerald orbs of Lavi Bookman bore straight into his silver ones.

"Allen?" he questioned, a curious brow quirked. Suddenly, Lavi broke out into an amused chuckle as he slung an arm around Allen's shoulder, leaning into the younger male. "It's a small world, huh?"

"You two already know each other?" Lenalee asked while turning around in her seat to stare at the two, Kanda following her actions.

"How?" Kanda asked; brows raised in curiosity that was so un-Kanda.

Allen begun to stutter as he tried to think of a believable lie. Allen hadn't told either of them he was in therapy and had no intentions to.

"Ji-ji and Allen's guardian are pretty good friends!" Lavi spoke for him. Allen looked at the older male in awe. Lavi winked, encouraging him to go along with it.

"Y-yeah, friends," Allen sputtered out while twirling a strand of his snowy hair between his fingers. A habit he did when he was lying but he thanked God that Lenalee and Kanda were no longer staring at him or he would have given himself away.

"This is going to be an interesting night," Lavi mused as Kanda pulled out of his driveway.

* * *

Allen silently cursed the two elders sitting up front when he learned what club they had picked. The _Noah's Ark _night club was one of the most popular in the city and was always packed on the weekends. As Kanda pulled into a parking spot, Allen tried to come up with a believable lie that would result in them leaving early. The flu? No, he didn't have any of the symptoms. Stomach ache? Nah, Kanda would just tell him to stop his bitching and go lay down in the car. A date rape drug was slipped into his drink? Possible, it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened in this club.

So coming to his conclusion while climbing out of the back seat, Allen decided that if he started to have an awful time, he would just freak and start talking gibberish about date rape.

One incredibly long line later, Allen was handing his id to the bouncer at the door. He was a _huge _man with spiky black hair, golden eyes, and an odd tattoo of seven stigmas on his forehead. Allen wasn't going to lie, he was very intimidating. A perfect candidate for a club's bouncer.

"You're twenty?" the bouncer asked in a voice that was just as rough as his appearance.

"Er, yes sir," Allen replied, his voice shaking a bit.

The bouncer looked from the id to the boy standing in front of him, back to the id and the boy again. "You sure? You look like you're only about fifteen."

"Positive, sir!" Allen squeaked out, cheeks beginning to flush as the people behind them leaned in to hear their conversation. "My birthday's December 25th, 1989. That makes me twenty years old."

"Hey kid, don't get smart with me. I don't know if I should…maybe I should get the owner out here."

"No need that for, Skin," Lavi said, placing a hand on Allen's shoulder. "Allen here is in fact twenty. We're good friends, I should know."

"Well, if you say so Lavi," Skin handed Allen his id, a cynical grin on his face. Allen took it with pleasure and quickly scurried through the doors to wait on the others.

"Thanks so much, Lavi," Allen said when he, Kanda, and Lenalee entered the club.

"Not a problem," Lavi laughed while patting Allen on the shoulder.

"How do you know him?"

"You mean Skin? His brother and I are good friends."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Come on, Allen!" Lavi grabbed the younger by the hand and started pulling him towards the bar. Finding two empty barstools, Lavi hopped onto one and motioned for Allen to take the other.

"So, what are you drinking?" Lavi asked once Allen was settled into his seat.

"Well, I guess diet coke."

"Just plain diet coke? No shot of gin or jack?"

"Lavi," Allen deadpanned, placing his elbow up on the bar and leaning his chin onto his up turned palm. "I'm only twenty, you know, not the legal drinking age."

"Oh yeah," Lavi chuckled while waving him off. He turned his head to the other side and shouted at the bartender. "Hey Devitt! Get your ass down here and mix me a drink! Yeah, I'm talking to you punk!"

Allen watched as the bartender named Devitt walked towards them. He had raven hair, wore a jacket with fur that lined the collar, had some outrageous make up going on, and a cynical grin as well. And like the bouncer before, he had the exact same tattoo across his forehead. Allen was starting to wonder if the people who worked here were apart of some cult.

"Well there's a face I haven't seen in awhile. How's it going, Red?"

"Pretty good. Where's that weird twin of yours, Jasdero?"

"Had him run to the liquor store before it closed. It's a Friday night and we're running low on vodka. Ain't a good thing, I tell ya."

"Not at all," Lavi chuckled while shaking his head. "Have any Jager left?"

"The hell kind of question is that, Red? You know we always make sure we're stocked up on that shit."

"Well, then give me two Jager bombs."

"Coming right up."

Allen watched as Devitt pulled a large, green bottle off the shelf with an elk on the front label and a can of red bull from under the bar. As he poured the dark liquor into the frosted shot glass, Allen couldn't help but scrunched his nose. It looked absolutely disgusting and Lavi was going to drink two of them? Dear God.

As Devitt poured red bull into the remaining space of the glass, he placed one in front of Lavi and other…in front of him? With a sly grin in Allen's direction he said, "Drink up, kid."

"Just put it on my tab, Devitt," Lavi said while tipped his glass as if saying 'cheers' to Devitt as he walked off to attend to his other customers. Allen watched as Lavi downed the contents in one gulp. He sighed and placed his glass on the counter. Looking at Allen, he grinned.

"Er, I think he must have gotten confused. He gave me your other shot."

Allen pushed the small glass towards Lavi. Lavi looked at the glass before letting out a laugh.

"What? No, I ordered it for you, Allen!" He pushed the glass back towards Allen.

"Lavi," Allen hissed, pushing the drink back towards Lavi again. "I'm twenty, _twenty_! That's illegal!"

Lavi pushed the shot back to Allen yet again and goofy smile still on his face. "Devitt doesn't care, kid. And plus, I go way back with the owner."

Sighing in defeat, he had this feeling Lavi wouldn't stop until he drank it, he took the glass into his hands and brought it up to his nose. He took a big sniff of it and regretted it immediately. It smelled just as disgusting as it looked. Like cough syrup and black licorice, which Allen detested both. He frowned at the thought of what it would taste like going down.

"I swear it's not as bad as it smells," Lavi chuckled, encouraging the other to drink the foul substance.

Praying to God that he didn't throw up afterwards, Allen took a deep breath and downed the whole thing. He figured he might as well get it over with.

Tilting his head up in thought and licking his lips, Allen thought about whether or not if he liked it. Lavi stared him, anticipating his answer. Licking his lips again, Allen came to his conclusion.

"Get Devitt over here, I think I would like another."

Smiling, Lavi flagged the odd bartender down again and order them both another round.

* * *

"TOOK AN OATH, I'M GONNA STICK IT OUT UNTIL THE END!"

One hour and six Jager bombs in, Allen was on the dance floor, 'dirty dancing' with Lenalee while shouting the words to Rihanna's _Umbrella_.

"NOW THAT IT'S RAINING MORE THAN EVER!" Lenalee sang while Allen swayed with her to the music.

"ELLA ELLA EH EH- oops, wrong part!" Allen giggled while finishing off the drink in his hand. He wasn't sure what it was but it tasted like cranberries and cotton candy.

"How much have you had to drink?" Lenalee questioned while leaning in so the younger boy could hear her better.

"Not sure," Allen hiccupped while he continued to dance. He didn't care if he was making a fool of himself because all the others around them were probably just as drunk as him. "But I'm having a great time!"

"He turns into a completely different person when he's drunk, huh Yuu?" Lavi asked as him and Kanda stood off to the side and watched the spectacle.

"Che. He's acting like a complete idiot. I'm ready to bounce."

"Aw, Yuu! The kid's just having fun. What's wrong with that?"

Kanda's response; "Everything." Kanda finished the rest of the beer in his hands and threw the empty bottle into the waste basket next to them. "Just go get him and Lenalee and tell them we're getting the fuck out of here."

"Fine," Lavi grumbled before he walked off and gathered the two up.

* * *

"Why'd we have to leave?" Allen whined as he climbed into the back seat of Kanda's Mercedes.

"Because you're a drunken fool," Kanda retorted while starting the car. "And if you puke in my car, your ass is walking home."

"So mean, BaKanda," Allen mumbled while he leaned on Lavi's shoulder. "Thanks for the drinks, Lavi."

"Not a problem, kid," Lavi chuckled. "You're a blast after you got a few drinks in you."

Allen giggled and brought a hand up and patted Lavi on the cheek. "Ah, I'm so tired! Wake me when we get to my house."

"Eh? Wow, you must been farther off than I originally thought."

Allen lazily waved him off while he closed his eyes. He could feel sleep overtake his body as the other three chatted quietly.

And oddly enough, he dreamt about dancing umbrellas.


	5. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: The response I received for chapter four made me totally jubilant. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it because honestly, I was a little more than wary about posting it. I didn't think it was well written and I thought you all would take it as me just writing some because it's been so long. I had had fun writing it though and so glad everyone else found it humorous. A few people pointed out that the dancing umbrella's reminded them of Lero (or is it Relo? Or Rero? Please, if anyone knows the correct spelling/pronunciation, correct me). But Lero never crossed my mind when I wrote that part! I was going along with the part were Allen was singing Rihanna. How could I forget poor Lero! XD Thanks to the reviewers: Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, shy maxi, Gravefire,** **twilightserius, Aion Laven Walker, ****RoseKurenai,****Shikamarurules1****, babo123, Wind In Your Whiskers, ****NaruHinaforever,**** and ****KinKitsune01****. Also, I would like to thank anyone who favorite the story or myself or alerted. You guys absolutely rock!**

**In the first chapter I said Tim was a robotic pet, well I changed my mind. I decided to make him a cat because that was just easier for me to write. **

**I'm pretty much bed ridden at the moment with a stomach virus and well, depression. I absolutely hate it because I'm an active person and my family's refusing to let me leave my bed. But having everyone wait on me hand and foot isn't a bad thing~ lulz. So, another update on this story! Two in one week?! You all have to love me now! XD **

**The first half of this chapter is going to be Lavi and then after the page break, it'll switch to Allen.**

**Enjoy~**

**P.S. - I'm going to start back with the random song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter again~ If you ever want to know what the song is, just ask and I'll be more than happy to tell you!**

**

* * *

**

_And if I could move I'm sure it would only be to crawl back to you  
I must have dragged my guts a block...they were gone by the time we…  
Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
But you know that I could crush you with my voice_

After making sure the sleeping twenty year old was securely laying down in the backseat and still sleeping, Lavi asked Kanda if he was sure that he didn't want him to drive Allen home.

"I'm sure, baka," Kanda growled while shifting the gear down to reserve. "Besides, I know where the moyashi lives and plus, if he woke up while you where driving him home, he'd freak."

"Alright, drive safely, Yuu!" Lavi chirped and patted his companion on the shoulder. Kanda mumbled 'don't fucking call me that or I'll kill you' but knew his threat fell on deaf ears as Lavi cheerfully waved to them as he sped out of his driveway.

Putting his arm down once the black Mercedes was no later in view, Lavi skipped to his front door. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, he found the key with the print of his favorite game _Halo _and jammed it into the keyhole.

Lavi noted that the living room lamp was on, bathing the dark hallway in dim light. Scrunching his nose in confusion, he walked towards the archway. Ji-ji shouldn't be up this late and he never left any lights on at night, no matter if Lavi was coming home late or not. He bitched about it wasting energy and running their bill up. Lavi could never understand why the old man was such a penny pincher; they were pretty well off when it came to money. It must be his old fashioned ways, Lavi mused to himself.

Entering the enormous living area, Lavi saw his old man sitting in the overstuffed armchair that Lavi despised because he said the color was that of 'puke green'. He had a book propped up in one hand and the other was holding a cigar to his mouth while he took a drawl.

Upon hearing Lavi enter the room, his eyes narrowed and he rested his cigar in the ashtray on the small end table next to the chair. Placing a bookmark in the thick book, he rested it on his lap and stared at his grandson.

"What are you still doing up, Panda Ji-ji?" Lavi questioned while flinging himself onto the couch. Grabbing the remote he flicked the television on. Seeing that it was already on his favorite show, _Spongebob, _Lavi threw the remote beside him, eyes glued to the screen as he finished his sentence. "Isn't it past your bed time?"

Bookman ignored the question, instead he sneered at the television set. "You're twenty-three years old, why do you continue to watch such garbage?"

His question was answered with a shrug with the younger male. "It's funny." And as he finished his matter-of-fact answer, a particularly funny part (or at least to Lavi) played across the screen. Lavi let out a howl of laughter and Bookman sighed.

"Where have you been tonight?"

"The club."

"With whom?"

"Just some friends."

"Which friends?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Lavi broke his gaze from the screen to raise a quizzical brow at his grandfather. Lavi recoiled from the furious glare Bookman fixed on him and reworded his answer.

"Um…Kanda, his girlfriend Lenalee, and her friend Allen."

"Allen who?"

"…Walker," Lavi answered in defeat and braced himself for the string of disapproving comments to follow. And Bookman didn't disappoint.

"Your _client?_"

Instead of answering, Lavi started to bite his already stubby nails. It was a sure give away seeing as Bookman knew all his odd habits.

"Lavi." Bookman's voice was void of any disapproval but instead replaced with sternness and spoke in a harsh whisper; as if afraid someone would hear their conversation. "What are you thinking? You shouldn't be pursuing any form of relationship with a client. It goes against-"

"I'm not pursuing anything with Allen," Lavi cut against his Ji-ji. He puffed out his cheeks, already frustrated with the conversation. "I didn't know he was going as well! If I did, I wouldn't have agreed to go. Because I know it goes against the code of conduct, blah blah blah." He finished his sentence with an overdramatic eye roll and a lazy wave of his hand.

"And what if start having feeling for this boy? Then what are you going to do?" Bookman questioned while snuffing out his cigar. Getting to his feet, he walked swiftly past the younger boy on the couch and stopped at the archway leading into the hallway. With his back to Lavi, he awaited his answer.

"The Bookmen pride is the fact that they can void themselves of any emotion for anyone," Lavi stated matter-of-fact. "I've been doing it for twenty-three year, what makes you think I can't do it now?"

Bookman huffed, sensing the conversation was over. Shaking his head, he descended down the hallway to the stairs. Stopping in mid stride on the stairs, he called after Lavi. "Let's hope, idiot."

Lavi gnawed on his bottom lip as the words spoken between him and his grandfather were on repeat in his mind.

* * *

Allen's eyes shot open but his instantly clamped them shut again as the bright sunlight nearly blinded him. Only opening them a millimeter at a time, he let his eyes adjust to the bright light before he fully opened them.

Taking in surroundings, he knitted his brows in confusion. How did he end up in his room? He remembered falling asleep in Kanda's car after he had Jager bombs and dancing and-

"Oh dear God."

Burying his face into his pillow, he groaned. For two reasons. For letting his guard and getting totally shit-faced and making a complete idiot of himself. And because boy, did he have a pounding headache.

Rolling over on his side, he had to groan again. _10:13 _blinked in glowing green in front of his eyes. He sat up, a little unsteady, deciding if he didn't want to be late for work, he better get moving. Stretching his arms over his head and letting out a loud but needed yawn, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Trotting across the cold hardwood floors, he entered the door that connected his bedroom and bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Allen exited the steamy room with a towel wrapped limply around his slim waist. He padded over his closet, in search of his work uniform. As he was pulling out a white long sleeved button up and a pair of black trousers, he felt something fluffy rubbed against his leg. Letting out a high pitched shrieked, he dropped both pieces of garments and looked for the source. Seeing his pants move on their own was something new to Allen. That was, until a golden colored cat with a white cross-like marking on its head emerged from under them. It mewed at him and started rubbing against his legs again. A smile breaking out on his boyish features, he bent down and stroked the large feline.

"You scared me, Timcanpy!"

The cat mewed again and looked up at Allen with his huge azure eyes.

"Come to think of it, I'm hungry too," Allen said when his stomach emitted a loud growl. "Let's go get some breakfast, boy."

A whole box of Eggo waffles, two packages of pop tarts, five pieces toast, a whole pan of scramble eggs, and an instant breakfast later, Allen was sliding into his car that he rarely drove. Hey, he had to pay off his guardians debt so anywhere he could walk to so he could save some money, he did. Like Bookman & Bookman Junior for instance. But his place of work was a good thirty minute drive from his house and it was already 11:50. So, he opted to drive today.

Pulling into the back parking lot of _The Black Order Café _at 12:25, Allen was on time with five minutes to spare. Unlike his previous jobs, Allen actually enjoyed this one. It was due to the staff, for the most part. Lenalee and her older brother, Komui, opened the café a few years prior to Allen's move here. One Allen got on that the café; he and Lenalee became quick friends.

Glancing back down at the clock, he noted he had two minutes to clock in. Opening and shutting his car door, he crossed the short distance to the back door.

"Morning, Allen!" a dark skinned, pink haired man greeted with a gleeful smile. He was stirring a concoction in a small skillet that smelt amazing to Allen.

"Morning Jerry-san," he chirped cheerfully as he pulled the black apron that had _Allen _embroidered on the left breast. Pulling it over his neck and tying the back, he pulled the small pad out of the pocket on the front.

"Better get to work," Allen mused to himself as he headed to the front end of the café.

Two hours into his shift, Allen sat at one of the tables with Lenalee, both sipping one of the _Order's _special lattes. They were absolutely dead today, save for five customers total.

"So, last night was fun," Lenalee smirked at Allen over the rim of her cup.

Allen's cheeks immediately heated up. Taking a quick gulp of his caramel latte, he averted his eyes from Lenalee. "I suppose."

"Oh, come on Allen," Lenalee chuckled and placed his free hand on top of his. "Don't stress it. You were having fun and I must say; you're a blast to dance with."

Allen murmured a quiet thank you as the bell over top of the door chimed. Lenalee sighed as he started to get up.

Allen grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into her seat.

"Don't worry Lenalee, I'll get this one."

Allen pulled his pad out of his apron pocket and trotted over to the man's table. Putting on a joyous smile, he asked; "Welcome to Black Order café, would you like to try our special today?"

"Allen?"

Allen blinked and looked at the man sitting at the small round table. He was dressed in a stylish jacket with a light blue shirt underneath that had the signature 'Wii' logo printed across it in white and slim fitting dark washed jeans. His hair was covered by a white beanie except for the ever present crimson strands that fell over his right eye.

"Lavi?"

A wide smile broke out across his handsome features. "The one and only. I didn't know you worked here?"

"Yeah," Allen simply replied while rubbing the back of his head. "So what can I get you?"

"Hmm, I think I'll have a coffee, black please. Oh! And give a piece of the cinnamon caramel swirl cake. And…that'll be it."

Lavi looked up at the boy while he scribbled his order down, the smile never leaving his face.

"Alright," Allen tore the sheet of paper off and stuffed the pad back into his front pocket. "Give a few minutes and I'll be back with your order."

"Don't take too long," Lavi playfully called after his retreating figure.

Five minutes after Allen had taken Lavi's order; he returned and placed the plated cake and his coffee in front of him.

"Looks great," Lavi said as he picked up his fork and cut off a piece of the cake, stuffing it into mouth. "Taste great, too."

"Enjoy," Allen smiled, turning to walk back into the kitchen.

"Wait!" he heard Lavi exclaim through a mouthful of cake. "I need to ask you something!"

Allen raised a quizzical brow at the redhead. "Yeah?"

Swallowing the dessert, Lavi took a sip of coffee before he continued. "Soooo, I was wondering if you would like to come over my house. Ji-ji's going on a business trip today and I'm throwing a party. Nothing too extravagant, just a few close friends."

Lavi crossed his arms behind his head and looked hopefully up at Allen. "So, what do you say?"

"Erm," Allen averted his eyes from Lavi and looked at Lenalee. She gave the thumbs and mouthed '_yes!' _Sighing Allen turned back to the older man.

"Why not. What time does it start?"

"Nine o'clock," Lavi chimed as he made to stand up. He dug in his pocket and slipped his money into Allen's apron pocket. "See you then. Oh, and keep the change for your tip."

Lavi winked and turned to exit the café. Allen watched Lavi's retreating frame until he was out the door and disappeared from Allen's sight. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and dug in his apron and pulled out the crisp bill Lavi placed there.

Groaning, he stared at the hundred dollar bill lying in hand.

hr

**I fell this chapters a little boring. But! it's a lead up to some exciting stuff. ;D I hope you all enjoy!**


	6. What If Today Is As Good As It Gets?

**A/N: **Last time I change my pen name. I swear it. Ohmigawd! I know _exactly _where I want to go with this story now! I'm so excited because that's never, ever happened to me. I usually start a story and go with what comes to mind, lulz.

I know it took a while but I wanted this chapter to be perfect (though I still feel like it could be better) and I waited on the results of the poll. I've taken the two with the most votes along with my personal favorite choice. If you took the poll, you'll see what choices were the top picks :]

I want to thank you all for being so patient with my slow updates. You guys seriously rock! (I can never stress that enough in each author's note can I?) Thanks to: MitarashiiDango, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, Aion Laven Walker, Gravefire, babo123, Shikamarurules1, MasacreInTheLivingRoom, NaruHinaforever, stoneygeek, Amicably Apathetic, I'm Defective.

And special thanks to: IKillYouForKlondikeBar, for letting me know its Rero and not Lero/Relo and YugureMaho, because I honestly think she can read my mind. She pointed out that Lavi's tip was rude, which it is and it comes up in this chapter.

Also, I drew a picture of therapist Lavi and posted it on my DA account. If you would like to view it, the link's posted on my bio.

ONE MORE THING AND I SWEAR I'M DONE XD I really want to give you guys a sex scene (in a later chapter) but I just feel so awkward writing them :S Anyone want to help me? I'll totally give you full credit for it.

Anyways, enough chit chat. Enjoy~

Warning: A little smut, nothing too extreme. Boys kissing boys and some touching XD

* * *

_You'll make it through the pain  
Weather the hurricane  
To get to that one thing  
When you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you've almost gave up on your dreams  
Then they take you by the hand and show you that you can  
There are no boundaries_

Allen stared wide eyed and mouth agape at Lavi's house. There were close to seventy people outside in the yard and by the sounds of it, more inside. If this was the therapists idea of a 'few close friends', he would hate to see a party with all of his friends.

"Allen?" Lenalee nudged the shocked young man next to her. "Are you okay?"

Allen shook his head a couple of times, trying to get rid of the surprise and the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Y-y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just when Lavi told me that it was just going to be a couple of his friends, I never thought he meant the _whole bloody city_."

Lenalee giggled and ruffled his hair. "You'll learn in time Allen that Lavi's a very out-going and friendly person, thus he has a ton of friends. So, c'mon," she grabbed Allen's pale hand and started dragging him towards the mansion.

"Tell me again why Kanda couldn't come?" Allen questioned as they tried desperately to weave through the countless bodies. He was already starting to feel slightly claustrophobic and dreaded how crowded it was inside the small castle.

"Something about his brother needing his help in the shop but I think it's because the bastard of a sibling doesn't want us together," Lenalee said bitterly.

"Lenalee?" Allen slightly whined, the pressure that the Chinese girl was applying to his fragile hand starting to cause him some discomfort.

"Yeah?"

"You're breaking my hand."

"Oh God, sorry Allen!" Lenalee smiled apologetically while quickly letting go. Allen took his normal hand in his blacken and wrinkled one, rubbing at the redden flesh.

Once they emerged from the mass of people, Allen sucked in a deep breath thanking the Heavenly Lord that they made it out alive.

"Allen, baby, you came!"

Allen snapped his head up at the sound of Lavi's joyous voice. He was leaning next to the front door, wearing a cheeky grin and his usual attire of a slim fitting orange button up that clashed beautifully with his messy crimson locks, tight jeans, his silver cross necklace, and his trademark headband. He abandoned the guy he was previously talking to, leaving him in mid sentence. He literally ran over to the younger male, bringing him into a bear hug. "And you brought the always sexy Miss Lenalee."

"You know Lavi, if Kanda hears you making remarks like that, he may kick your ass," Lenalee giggled, giving him a friendly hug after he had realized Allen.

"Yuu's all bark and no bite," Lavi smiled. "But seriously Allen I didn't you would show up."

"I told you I would, did I not?"

"Well yeah but honestly-"

"Lavi, who are you friends?" A low and husky voice cut across Lavi from behind. Allen craned his neck and saw that it was the man Lavi had been talking to. Now that he had stepped in to the light the porch light was emitting, Allen noted that he had dark, ashy colored skin. He was dressed nicely in a pair of black suit pants that accented his white with black pinstripe button up perfectly. Dark, curly locks framed his handsome face and under his bangs that covered his forehead, Allen could vaguely make out a tattoo that looked very familiar. He looked older than all of them, much older. His half lidded, molten gold eyes made a shiver run up Allen's spine.

"Oh my bad, sorry. This is Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker. Guys, this is my buddy Tyki Mikk and owner of _Noah's Ark._"

"Lavi, babe, you're forgetting one important detail," he draped a long arm over Lavi's shoulder, pulling the cheerfully redhead closer to him. "I'm also his ex-boyfriend."

'Tyki' made a point to make eye contact with Allen as he said this and he couldn't help think that he was trying to intimidate him. He crossed his thin arms over his chest and quirked a brow at Tyki, his facial expression saying 'Yeah? And?'

He smirked and let his arm that was around Lavi fall to his side. "Lavi, I'm going to go socialize. Come find me later. Nice meeting you Miss Lee…boy."

With a wave over his shoulders, Tyki walked through the opened front door and disappeared into the crowd in the house. Lavi gave them a small smile.

"Sorry about him," he started, scratching the back of his head. "Tyki's arrogant when you first meet him but he's really a great guy."

"Could've fooled me." Allen quickly clasped both hands over his mouth, eyes wide. It seemed like his brain was working against him today. "I'm _so _sorry," he mumbled through his fingers. "I-I-I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"Don't sweat it Allen," Lavi chuckled and patted the younger male on the shoulder.

Allen, smiling lightly at the therapists actions, remembered something he was meaning to give Lavi. Digging into his tight pants pocket, he produced the item and jabbed it in Lavi's way.

Lavi looked at the crumbled hundred dollar bill in Allen's hand, an amused smile gracing his features.

"I appreciate it Allen but you don't have to buy my love. For you, it's free," Lavi finished off the sexual joke with a wink.

"What?" Allen mused, looking from the bill in his hands to Lavi and back again. Finally getting the statement, he started to blush which caused Lenalee to snicker. "Lavi! Shut up! It's the tip you gave me at the café."

"Oh? Well, why are you giving it to be?"

"Oh I don't know Lavi," Allen gave an over dramatic eye roll, "because maybe you flaunting your money by giving a waiter a tip of this size for one person and a cup of coffee with a piece of cake is rude. It's pretty much screaming 'hey look at me! I'm rich!'"

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Allen sighed, rubbing his temple with his hand that wasn't extended towards Lavi. "Please just take it back."

"But I gave it to you!"

"I don't want or need it!" Both was a lie, Allen did want and desperately need the money, so he could pay Cross' debts. But a tip of this proportion was just too much, especially from someone he barely knew.

"Allen, baby, please I gave it to you. So just smile and say 'thank you Lavi' and enjoy it."

Growling in frustration, Allen shoved his hand into Lavi's back pants pocket, leaving the money in it.

"Getting frisky? Alright Allen!" Lavi grinned once the snowy-haired man pulled away from him.

"Shut up Lavi."

"Don't worry Allen I _will _make you take the money. But seriously, I'd love to stand out here all night and chat with you two but I'll tell you something that would be more exciting: Cotton Candy Cosmos."

After making it through the sea of people, having to stop every so often so a guest could tell Lavi how 'tight' his party was, Allen and Lenalee were sitting on the barstools placed at the large island in the middle of the kitchen. Allen watched with a wary expression as Lavi pulled out two martini glasses, a tray of ice cubes, a metal shaker, a large bottle of Skyy vodka and X-Rated Fusion Liqueur, cranberry juice, and a bag of…cotton candy?

Allen did a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Lavi was in fact holding a bag of the sweet and flamingo-pink candy in his hand. After seeing Allen's bewildered expressions, his lips curved up into a goofy smile."You can't have cotton candy cosmos without the cotton candy."

He ripped open the bag and placed a handful of the featherweight sweet into each glass. Dumping the cubes of ice, vodka, liqueur, and cranberry juice in the shaker, he gave the concoction a few good shakes before pouring it in the glass, watching the small tuft dissolve.

"Drink up," he chirped, pushing the glassed towards Allen and Lenalee. Lenalee happily took the drink and drained it in one gulp. Allen, though, brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. He was surprised to find that it smelled exactly like cotton candy with only a hint of the potent alcohol. Though once he took a sip, he could clearly taste the alcohol but it didn't taste bad, either.

"Lavi, I do believe you are a genius."

* * *

Though Allen had no intentions of getting drunk, it seemed the ten cotton candy cosmos had a different plan. He kept drinking them because he didn't feel 'that drunk' but once he stood; it was a new story. So he now found himself standing next to Lavi's massive in ground pool in the backyard, having a heated debate with the redhead.

"You can't be serious."

"Lavi come on now, Adam Lambert has an amazing voice but it was too theatrical. He's more suited for Broadway then a radio singer. Now Kris Allen's a different story. He has that raw type of talent. The better man won."

"Fuck you Allen. I wanted that fabulous, flaming homo to win American Idol. It's like we lost the gay marriage vote…again."

Though Lavi's comment was meant to be taken serious, Allen couldn't help but howl with laughter. Maybe he should have taken offense, seeing as he also liked members of the same sex but then again, Lavi obviously liked men as well, seeing as Tyki had said that he was the redhead's ex-partner and Lavi didn't bother to correct him. He just couldn't take Lavi serious when he was wasted. He was just too fun.

"Are you making fun of me? I swear, if you don't shut up _moyashi _I'll slit your throat," Lavi said in a horrible impersonation of Kanda's Japanese accent, gaining another high pitched laugh from the snowy-haired teen. He might not feel the same once he was sober but Allen made a mental note to hang out with Lavi when he was inebriated more often.

"Ah, Allen baby, I'm so glad I invited you," Lavi said he was threw an arm around the younger man. "You're a fucking blast."

"So are you," Allen giggled, loosely draping his arm around Lavi's lower back. This caused Lavi to lose his balance and he started to stumble backwards. Though he was smashed, Allen clamped his eyes shut, knowing what was going to happen.

And he was correct as he felt cold water engulf his entire body. Allen gasped, taking in a mouthful of the freezing pool water. Finally emerging, Allen spit out the chemical enriched water and shivered from the cool breeze that hit his now soaking form. Lavi surfaced seconds later, his crimson locks plastered into his face and huge grin on his handsome features.

"I really need to invest in a pool cover."

"You think?" Allen smirked, splashing the older man.

"As much as I'd love to have a splashing war with you Allen, this shit is freezing. C'mon, I'll lean you a change of clothes."

Allen nodded, followed Lavi over to pool side, and eased himself out of the chilly water. A small girl with spiky blue hair, whom had the same strange features of Tyki and the others of _Noah's Ark_,threw each of them a towel with a wicked grin. "You got yourself a cutie, Lavi."

"Thanks Rhode," Lavi sighed, wiping his face and wringing his hair out. Allen copied his actions and placed his towel, along with Lavi's, on a stone table. He followed the redhead back into the house and it felt like someone was staring at him. Turning his head to glance over his shoulder, he saw Tyki glaring at the two of them, shooting daggers in Allen's direction. Shivering at the thought of his creepy eyes, Allen snapped his head back around to follow Lavi up the set of stairs.

"Soooo, this is my room."

Lavi's room wasn't what Allen was expecting. It was a large room and he had to squint, the vibrant orange that was splashed on the walls slightly hurting his eyes. It had beautiful hardwood floors and a huge bed with a white comforter and sheets was positioned in the middle with a matching wardrobe. Various band, video games, and anime posters hung the on walls and a bookshelf in the corner was jammed pack with various books, volumes of manga, CDs, and DVDs. It had white and red lamps and other accessories to accent the orange.

"It's nice," Allen commented and it wasn't a lie.

"Thanks. So the closet's over here. My clothes may be a little big considering I'm taller and a bigger built but hey, they'll be better than the wet ones you have on."

Lavi made a bee line straight for the large wardrobe and pulled the doors open. He pulled out a pair of jeans, a plain white v neck, and a pair of boxers. He threw them in Allen's direction, catching them with ease, and he smiled at the snowy-haired man. "Don't worry; those are a new pair of boxers. Never been worn."

"I really appreciate this Lavi," Allen slurred as he shyly returned the smile. Lavi sat down on his bed, not taking his eyes off the other male. Allen quirked a brow, still holding the borrowed garments in his hands. "Aren't you going to leave so I can change?"

"What, are you shy?" Lavi teased cause Allen's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. "We're both guys here."

Though he really wished Lavi would exit the room, Allen placed his outfit on the white armchair next to where he was standing. Sucking in a breath, he started to pull off the shirt that seemed plastered to his top half. Then he proceeded to unbutton his pants. That was until a hand was gentle placed on top of his, stopping him.

Allen looked up and nearly shrieked at the sight of Lavi standing in front of him. He didn't even notice that he had moved from his position on the bed and didn't even hear him approach him. His eyes were half lidded and his cheeky smile was gone, instead his lips were pressed firmly into a straight line.

"Lavi…what are you doing?" Allen mused and he noted that Lavi's hand had still yet to move from the button of his jeans.

"Allen you'll probably hate me after this."

To say Allen was shocked when Lavi's lips collided with his would be an understatement. Surprised, taken aback, bewildered, none of those words could describe his describe his facial expression. But to say that he didn't enjoy would be a lie. He rather liked the feeling of Lavi's soft and slightly chapped lips against his cherubic ones. The electric shock that was coursing through his body was enjoyable, as well.

Allen couldn't help but let a moan escape his lips has Lavi's large hands played with the hem of his boxers. Lavi took advantage of this and slipped his skilled tongue into Allen wet cavern, exploring every nook and cranky. Lavi's hands removed themselves from the younger male's underwear and rested again both of his round cheeks. He seemed to like the reaction he received from Allen when he sucked on his tongue, seeing as he kept going back to it.

Allen feared that his head was going to exploded. What with the heat rising to his already pink cheeks and hell, he was making out with his _therapist! _He knew that therapist-client fornication went against some idiotic code of conduct and some would consider this 'forbidden love' but damn, he was enjoy this and had no intents of stopping any time soon.

He rested his palms against Lavi's broad chest and started to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. If he was going to be shirtless, so would Lavi. Almost getting so frustrated with the damned shirt to the point he was about ready to just rip the silky fabric off Lavi, he managed to undo the first button. Pushing the expensive looking material off his therapist, his hand started to roam over his toned chest, loving the feeling of his hands on Lavi's exposed skin.

Allen pouted when they both had to pull away for air, already missing the feel of their lips crushed together. But was all too excited when Lavi started to kiss from the tip of his earlobe, down his jaw line, and he continued south down his throat. He planted butterflies across his collarbone but stopped when a low moan emitted from Allen's parted lips once he kissed the flesh covering the bone. He nipped and sucked on the spot, liking Allen's squirming and how his moans grew in volume.

Lavi knew what he was doing was wrong and if Panda-Jiji found out, not only would he be beaten into next week; he would also lose his job. But the feeling of Allen's bare chest mashed against his pushed these things to the back of his. He'd contemplated those things tomorrow but right now, there was no harm in basking in this amazing feeling.

Lavi's hand started to travel down Allen's chest, stopping briefly to pull and tweak the younger man's hardened nipples, delighted with the loudest moan that emitted from Allen that night. Traveling even further south, Lavi's hands stopped at the zipper of his jeans.

Allen wasn't sure what had happened. He wasn't in Lavi's strong arms any more but rather on his knees. His pale face was buried in his hands and his body shook from the force of his sobs. What was going on? What was wrong him? He was enjoying himself and now he had to go and ruin it by crying like a baby. He was also embarrassed, crying in front of Lavi like this, a man he barely knew.

"Allen," Lavi spoke softly, placing a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. "I'm here...if you need to talk."

He wasn't sure why and what had changed his mind but at that moment Allen Walker realized he could trust this man. It could be the cotton candy cosmos talking and he would most likely regret it come morning but Allen decided it was time. It was time to tell him exactly why Cross Marian had sought out therapy for him.

"You probably think I'm such a wuss," Allen chuckled, after a majority of the sobs had subsided. He wiped at his eyes, trying to get rid of most of the tears. He glanced up at Lavi, a shy and sad smile gracing his lips.

"I didn't you're a wuss, Allen," Lavi whispered genuinely while squeezing his shoulder again.

"I know we're not in your office but would you like to know why my guardian sent me to you?"

Lavi gave an enthusiastic nod and Allen sighed. He took in a deep breath and had somehow managed to keep in the new wave of tears that threatened to break through. "You know, you're one the few people who's never commented about my deformed arm."

And before Lavi could manage to ask where exactly Allen was trying to go with this statement, the snowy-haired former continued. "I got this…a little over nine years ago when I was eleven, in the car accident that took my father's life."

Lavi's face dropped dramatically and he gave Allen a sympathetic smile. Allen chuckled bitterly. "He adopted me when I was seven so he wasn't my real father but he was the closest thing I ever had to one. Though we only had three years together, they were the best three years of my life. I wouldn't trade them for anything. You know…this is odd. I've never spoken to anyone about this since Timcanpy."

Lavi was about to ask who Timcanpy was but Allen beat him to it. "Timcanpy's my pet cat. I'm not crazy, I swear." Allen gave a small smile that Lavi returned.

"I don't think you're crazy, Allen. Many people talk to their pets about their problems. I use to have a dog when I was younger than I would talk to when I couldn't go to Panda-Jiji."

"Thanks, Lavi. My guardian, Cross Marian, he's a psychotic asshole and that's being nice. He's not the best guardian but he does give me a roof over my head and feeds me. He's greatly in debt though and I have to work to pay them off. He insisted I get therapy because he said, and I quote, '_You need some fucking help. You're twenty! You need to go find yourself a woman, get laid, and live a little. Not staying cooped in your room all day, moping around like the idiot you are._' He's not as bad as he sounds. Well, okay he is."

Lavi and Allen both chuckled and after the laughter had died away, they locked eyes. Lavi smiled sweetly at Allen and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, bringing him into a friendly hug. "Feel better now that you got that off your chest?"

Allen, though surprised by the sudden action, slowly snaked his arms around Lavi. He smiled into the crook of the redhead's neck and whispered; "Yes. Thank you, Lavi."

* * *

**A/N: **I actually enjoyed this chapter. I feel like the last half could have been written better but I overall like it.

The top two picks on the poll was: Allen finally opens up to Lavi and Allen gets drunk again, resulting in him and Lavi having fun. And my personal favorite: Enter Tyki Mikk! Because what's a love story without a little drama XD

I know it was late but this long chapter should make up for it, yes? I hope so 'cause it was seven pages in Word! Lol Anyways, review and tell me what you think! And if you could possibly help me with a sex scene, please tell me. I'd appreciate it greatly XD


End file.
